


Shared Custody

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [38]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Accidental Catnapping, Cats, dr. feelgood is a cat and I love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Dr. Feelgood has two favorites, Bubby, of course, and Gordon. Gordon, of course, loves this cat just as much.
Series: HLVRAI Requests [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Kudos: 64





	Shared Custody

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 31. “you’re in love with her.” Frenrey? 👀👀👀 (there is few ways you can interpret this, have fun(?I hope))

“Lunch with Bubby and Coomer in like an hour, dude, we don’t wanna be late. You know how they get if we’re late.” Gordon attempted to drag Benrey up off the couch, frowning as the other just went dead weight on him, sinking to the floor. “I will leave you here.” 

“Bro, I can just, noclip over.” Benrey looked up at him from the floor, grinning. “You just wanna get there early for Dr. Feelgood. You’re in love with her.” Gordon snorted softly, dropping Benrey’s arm. 

“Fine, fine, so maybe I love the cat. But we all know that I’m also her favorite other than Bubby.” He grinned. “She’s wonderful! Lovely little girl.” 

Benrey stood, brushing daemself off from the floor, grinning slightly. “Get you uhhh shared custody.” Gordon laughed, grabbing his keys, already knowing Benrey would follow to tease him. 

“Maybe.” 

* * *

Gordon never had to knock anymore. Walking up to the door, Coomer was already opening it, Dr. Feelgood yelling behind him, with a grin. “Hello Gordon!” 

“Hello Dr. Coomer! And hello Dr. Feelgood.” He leaned down, scooping up the hairless cat, who began to purr loudly, burrowing herself underneath his chin, kneading on his shoulder in a rather precarious position. Bubby huffed from xyr position on the couch, rolling his eyes fondly. 

“At this point, she loves you more than she loves me.” 

“Of course she does.” Gordon preens, moving over to sit on the couch as well, Dr. Feelgood snuggled into his chest and purring loudly as he does. 

The lunch goes well enough, as it always tended to do, and when Gordon left, he left content and rather happy, checking the car, though not thoroughly, before getting back in, Benrey already in and pouting. 

“Bro it took you so long.” He whined, laying on the side console, and Gordon huffed, laying his arm carefully over Benrey’s head. 

“Yeah, well, I like taking my time with goodbyes. So does Coomer.” 

They barely got down the street, before Gordon had a feeling. 

“Benrey, can you check the backseat?” 

Benrey huffed, but obliged, turning his upper body to look in the backseat, and sure enough, Dr. Feelgood perched on the back seat, purring up a storm. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun. Lil bastard escape artist cat.


End file.
